


DBH Shorts

by muttthecowcat22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Honeymoon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/pseuds/muttthecowcat22
Summary: A collection of hankcon and reed900 drabbles and other shorts that I've written for DBH. Most previously posted on twitter. All are complete when posted but I might add works to the collection over time. I'll add content warnings in authors notes for each separate fic.1) Hankcon Beauty and the Beast modern AU2) Hankcon honeymoon/Disney World post canon3) Reed900 canon divergent AU in which Nines is released at the same time as Connor
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Hankcon Beauty and the Beast AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hankcon Beauty and the Beast AU
> 
> CW: mentions of alcoholism, depression

In the future, Detroit has been completely hollowed out as life there grew further towards the suburbs. No one lives in the city center anymore, buildings standing vacant, pieces of decades past left untouched for years. 

It’s night and Hank’s too drunk to drive but he’s driving anyway, the opposite direction of where he needs to be going, to these dark, old parts of the city. He passes the last functioning streetlight into a half darkness, the moon illuminating the ice on the road that his headlights can’t reach. He swerves off the road, smashing into a tree growing through a gap in the concrete, stumbles out into the rain, and falls to his knees, too sick of himself to stand. He thinks he’ll just lay there, let the rain freeze over him in the dark . . . except he sees a light at the end of the road. 

-

He pulls himself up and stumbles towards it, curious why there would be a light so deep in the city. He finds a window glowing from the front of an old factory building, white paint peeling off of brick, except the longer he looks at it, the more the building seems wrong, nicer than a factory, closer to a large townhouse maybe. 

But without thinking any more about it, he stumbles inside, towards the light, towards warmth and shelter from the freezing rain. When he opens the door, he’s shocked first by the blast of warm air, then by his opulent surrounds: lush rugs over hardwood floors, polished antique furniture, a crystal chandelier above his head . . . and the animated barking washing machine pounding toward him with impending velocity. Just as he is about to be crushed he hears a call of

“Sumo! No!”

He turns to see a man, a young man, standing near the top of the stairs, an eerie blue glow emanating from the gaps between his fingers, the lines of his neck, the side of his temple. . .

100ish years ago, Connor had inherited one of the top motor companies in the city from his father. He didn’t want it, or the mansion in the center of the city, or the people who worked there. His younger brother, Richard, would have been a better choice. He felt trapped to an industry that was already beginning to struggle, but he was afraid to leave it, to live without the money . . . so he stayed. And he grew bitter, unfeeling, immune to cutting wages, laying off workers to keep the company afloat. Until one day when he was walking through their largest factory, a worker who had moved to the city searching for a better life cursed him and his family to become like the machines that they produced.

So Connor became a machine and lost the little feeling and compassion that he had left. Unfeeling and not aging, he continued to run the company until it died; then he merely continued living his half-life, surrounded by his staff and brother turned animated inanimate objects (Sumo is a washing machine, Richard is an actual toaster, Gavin is a toilet . . . or a coffeepot - I can’t decide) chained to the past, unable to grow, to move on, until Hank stumbles into his mansion, cold, drunk, dirty. At first, Connor looks at him and only sees the dirt, but Hank is buried beneath so much feeling, raw, untempered, something Connor has wanted for so long that he lets him stay.

Fun times ensue in which everyone learns to love Hank, and Hank learns to enjoy his life in part again and also gets to wear the yellow velvet tailored coat, ruffle-collared shirt, and buckle shoes of his dreams. When Hank is finally well enough to leave, Connor asks to stay with him and the curse is broken. Everyone turns back into a human again (and Sumo a dog of course) . . . except for Connor. He remains a machine and realizes that he’ll never be free of the curse. But Hank pulls him into a hug and tells him that he loves Connor anyway.

The mansion staff + Richard find new jobs and lives. Hank, Connor, and Sumo move back into Hank’s house. Connor turns the mansion into a shelter/library/community center for the people of Detroit. Over the years, he’s able to use his old company’s resources to work with the people to revitalize the center of the city.

The End.


	2. Hankcon honeymoon drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hankcon honeymoon/Disney World canon compliant
> 
> CW: mentions of alcoholism

Hank never really spends his money on anything unnecessary, especially since he's been sober for a few months and counting. He just doesn't often buy things for himself and never indulges anything or anyone except for Sumo ... and Connor.

They've been on a few trips now. Just small things to get Connor out of the city--hiking in the woods, a cabin in the mountains, across the border into Canada. They go out once a month, sometimes twice. And they've had too many lunch dates and thirium dinners to count.

And sometimes he thinks they should go to I3isney world too--but they never do. And he never mentions it. He had taken Cole when the kid was four and still remembered he pure delight on Cole's face like it was yesterday. Hank had promised to take him back, but, well, he'd never gotten to. Thinking of it had haunted him for a long time, but he's letting fewer places haunt him now. He thinks Connor would love it....and he likes to think that Cole would have loved Connor.

But it never comes up, and Hank's been eyeing the amount in his savings as it slowly increases. And he thinks he should be able to buy Connor a nice ring. A *really* nice ring.

Except Connor takes him to Chicken Feed for dinner one night--which should set off every alarm bell Hank knows but doesn't because it's Connor--and proposes. The ring he gives Hank glows silver and blue, made from Connor's first LED that he'd popped out in a mix of anger and anxiety. Connor had kept it in the drawer of his bedside table for over a year, couldn't let it go, even after he'd gotten a new one.

And Hank cries. Because he didn't expect it. And Connor's given him a part of himself, and it's precious to Hank.

So they get married in Detroit. It's small because Hank has few friends and Connor is still making his, but Hank lets Connor design the rest of it. Connor picks out their tuxes and flowers. He makes Hank decide on the cake.

Connor wants to get married on the riverboat, so they do. The photos turn out gorgeous. And he also wants to take a roadtrip to the beach for their honeymoon, so Hank rents out a secluded house in Florida and plans stops in Kentucky, Tennessee, and Georgia along the way.

And it's nice. Nicer than Hank would have ever suspected. Connor's never seen the ocean before, so when they finally reach it, he sits for a long time and analyzes the waves and runs calculations of how far he can see along the horizon. And he tells Hank about all of it. And Hank loves him.

And as they pack the car, Hank regrets planning to leave a few days early so they could have some time at home. He's enjoyed this. Just them.

Then Connor's driving the wrong way. And he pulls the tickets out of his pocket and says "I've never been to I3isney. Will you take me?" And he winks. And Hank loves him.

Connor's wonder when they walk into the park is like the ocean all over again. He looks so young and alive, and Hank feels that way too.

And Hank talks about Cole, and he doesn't feel bad about it. And Connor likes hearing about him. When the fireworks go off, it's like they're all there together for a bit.

And Hank loves him.


	3. Reed900 Canon Divergent AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed900 Canon Divergent AU in which RK900 is released at the same time as Connor

So you ever think about what would have happened if RK900 was released the same time as Connor? Like they both show up at the DPD at the same time and Connor goes off with Hank on his epic deviant hunting adventure. But RK900 is sent as a fail-safe for Connor.

He's left idle at the station instead, monitoring Connor's activity from afar. Fowler however decides to put him to use after a week. He begins sending RK900 out to help with evidence collection at crime scenes, mainly homicide ... and so Gavin is almost always there. 

At first he does is best to ignore 900 but it is convenient that the android can analyze DNA on the go and reconstruct movements from the crime scenes. And so Gavin reluctantly learns how to work 900s skills into his investigations.

And so Nines gradually grows on Gavin and Gavin grows on Nines. And Nines begins thinks of things outside of his prime objective. And Gavin begins to treat Nines more and more like a person, giving him a space at the station instead of just a spot under the charging light.

But Nines doesn't deviate. Not until Gavin is seriously injured at an active scene that just happens to involve another android. It's Nines' first case with a deviant since Connor is normally assigned them all and instead of pursuing the other android, he stays with Gavin and stops the bleeding and feels the world fall down around him. He doesn't have time to see everything unraveling around him at the time. Instead, he stays with Gavin over the next few days at the hospital. He stops making reports to Cyberlife. He's there when Gavin wakes up, and when he sits up again, and something changes. Gavin is more open then he's ever been if a bit sad. And on the day he's discharged from the hospital, Nines takes him home.

Shortly after they step through the door, Nines gets the call that he's been dreading. Cyberlife calls him to return to headquarters. Gavin hasn't even settled onto the couch yet. Nines breaks the news to him then, admits to him and to himself that he's deviant and that he's been recalled. The revolution is still months away so Nines thinks that that's it, but he can't make himself regret deviating when he did. He doesn't expect Gavin's reaction. There's hope in his eyes, then fear. It's the first time that Nines has seen him truly go quiet. He stands up with some effort and hugs Nines. They stay there for a while. And Gavin tells him that he's not going to let Nines go.

"We're driving to Canada."

And so they do. They pack up Gavin's few belongings that he cares about and the cat. Nines pops out his LED and leaves his jacket in the dumpster and they leave. There's some drama at the border but they make it through. And once they make it to the other side, Gavin pulls off the road and kisses Nines and they both find something neither of them thought they could have.

Gavin has no plans to return to the DPD. They'll have to figure things out as they go. And even after the revolution, they never go back. Gavin works as a PI with some help from Nines and they run a plant nursery on the side. And Hank and Connor visit sometimes. And they live happily ever after. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Find me on twitter [@cowcatandsilver](https://twitter.com/cowcatandsilver)!


End file.
